The Voice of the Forest's Plight
by Shadowr2d2kirby
Summary: Celebi is miserable as she reflects on the events that transpired while she was Dark Celebi. A telling of Celebi's Point of View during the time she was captured and evil, as well as the aftermath.


A/N: Ever since I was a kid for some reason I was interested in the POV of characters when they were possessed or something similar. I still don't know why, but I was, and still am.

For some reason it took me years to realize that about Celebi. Once I did, I started searching for fanfics about it, but there weren't any.

So I had a chat with Azelf who thought it would be a good idea to write this, and I talked to Celebi to get some more insight. Or at least I tried to, but she's still in her tree house hiding from everyone in shame and depression from it all. So I'll go by what I know.

WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE 4TH MOVIE BEFORE THIS. THIS CONTAINS SPOILERS. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

Disclaimer: I do not own cherry pie, nor do I like it.

The Voice of the Forest's Plight

I floated silently through my forest. In this time it wasn't destroyed...yet.

I cringed at the thought.

Why did it have to happen? Why did I have to get caught? It was horrible...

_"No! Let me go!" I cried out as I was held in the large mechanical claw that the Iron Masked Marauder was using._

_He simply chuckled as the mechanical arm light up with electricity, sending shocks through my body. I cried out in pain until the sparks stopped, before slumping down in pain._

_The mechanical arm proceeded to throw me into the air. But just when I thought I was free, something round hit my side, and suddenly, darkness._

I stopped and floated idly. It was horrible. The emotions came back to me from the whole event and I struggled to keep my emotions under control.

But still, remembering the horrible experience...

_Darkness. Nothing but Darkness. My brain began to feel scrambled. What was going on? What was this darkness? Who am I...? _

_Suddenly, light. I could see again, but the bright light made me flinch as my eyes adjusted. Where was I? I didn't remember a thing..._

_Then, creatures. I saw them...Pokemon. Staring at me._

_Suddenly I felt anger towards them. Unleashing power I didn't know I had, I sent a wave of energy out in the form of wind, sending the heavier Pokemon to the ground and the lighter Pokemon flying, where they would most likely fall to their death. Strangely, the concept of them dying excited me._

_"That's it, blow those filthy woodland pests away!" I looked at the source of the voice. A human. I felt the need to obey his commands, although I didn't know why. So, when he commanded I wipe out the forest and everything in it, I listened._

My eyes started to fill with tears as I remember how I had felt when I killed those Pokemon.

_Killed..._

The full impact of what I thought came to me, and the tears spilled from my eyes.

_All those people and Pokemon I killed..._

I cried, struggling to control my tears at the memory...

_There was an easy way to get rid of everything quickly. I summoned a large amount of dust, twigs, and other various parts of the forest and created a giant monster. _Perfect, _I thought, _this will get rid of those annoying creatures.

_I soon became surrounded in the branches, to protect myself and to give me control of the monster._

_I closed my eyes and focused on the outside world. I willed the monster to move forwards, and it did. I willed it to create a large energy beam, and it did. I felt immense joy every time I heard the cries of creatures dying._

_I watched with glee as the whole forest and everything in it was destroyed._

I couldn't stop the flow of tears. I quickly flew as fast as I could to get back to my shrine where I could hide myself in shame of my actions. But even as I flew, I couldn't stop the memories that resurfaced...

_I was smiling happily as more and more of the world around me was collapsing. But there was a flying...thing that was heading towards me. I quickly tried to shoot it with a beam of energy, but it narrowly avoided the attack. I quickly fired another beam which grazed it just enough to make it go crashing down into the lake._

The lake..._ I thought._

_I realized that by blasting the lake, I could ruin it and those people in the flying thing. Grinning, I willed the monster to shoot the lake repeatedly, happy when I saw the lake dead, and the flying thing gone._

_But then, a large blue Pokemon with a flowing mane started rushing towards me, with two humans on its back. Frowning, I made my monster try to grab them, only for the blue Pokemon to jump up and start running up its arm. Getting angry, I shot vines out to grab them, which succeeded where the forest monster failed. _

_I sent shocks through the vines which electrocuted the captives._

_Still, captives in an arm being electrocuted? Why did that seem familiar..._

I burst into the clearing where my shrine was, collapsing on the stone floor, sobbing uncontrollably.

How could I have hurt my friends? Just because that horrible man captured me, didn't mean I should have hurt my friends and destroyed my home. I should have been able to resist it!

I felt so ashamed. And yet, I still couldn't stop the terrible memories flooding into my mind...

_I grinned happily as I noticed the Pokemon and humans being tortured. Torturing them was even more enjoyable than killing!_

_My grin disappeared, however, when I noticed that the vines were large enough to grab the blue Pokemon, but too big to hold the humans. They managed to jump out of my grasp, quickly getting to the head of my monster where I was staying._

_But i knew they couldn't get to me._

_They managed to break through the wall of twigs, but were having trouble crawling through to get closer to me._

_I angrily sent out a shock wave of psychic energy, why made them cringe and get pushed back a little, yet they still kept coming and getting closer._

_They were saying things to me...what were they saying?_

_It didn't matter. Whatever they were talking about, I didn't care. All I knew was they were going to die._

_I send out shock after shock of psychic energy, but they wouldn't stop. Why wouldn't they stop? I tried my hardest to force them out of the monster, but they were too stubborn. eventually they were near me, and I started to notice a bit of what they were saying..._

_"Celebi, stop this!"_

_Celebi. That was my name, wasn't it?_

_"This isn't you! You're supposed to protect this forest, not destroy it!"_

_Protect the forest? Why would I want to do that?_

_"Don't you remember all the fun times we had together?"_

_I stopped sending out psychic blasts as my brain started to hurt. I was seeing images...memories? No, they couldn't be. I'd never do anything like that!_

_Getting angry at them for causing me pain, I sent out an even stronger blast than before. I managed to push back one of the humans, but the other managed to stay still, despite the close range attack._

_"Celebi..." _

_The human was straining to reach me. I wouldn't let him. I sent out another psychic blast, but it was weaker. My mind was still hurting, and I was getting exhausted after all the energy I had been putting out._

_Suddenly, touch. The human had touched me. But rather than fight back, I was flooded with emotions and memories. _

_I screamed and held my head as I was bombarded by thoughts and feelings._

_I remembered my friends._

_I remembered the fun we'd had._

_I remember taking care of the forest._

_And I regained my conscience. _

_I cried out in pain and misery, letting go of the vines holding the blue Pokemon. I was in too much mental pain to keep the monster together, and all the twigs and dirt were sent flying in many directions. I started falling, and falling. I wasn't sure how, but I became aware of the Pokemon and people around me._

_And when I opened my eyes... they were a sky blue color._

I slowly hovered over to my shrine and went inside the small structure. It wasn't big, but it was cozy for someone my size.

I lay down and finally let it all out. Too many things had happened afterwards, and I hadn't had time to dwell on it. Now I did.

I bawled and cried as I remembered the horrible feeling.

The darkness, the joy of seeing others in pain... it was horrible. I couldn't remember anything. All i could think of was how I wanted to destroy everything. Even my friends...

I knew that they didn't hold it against me. But the shame and sadness wasn't any less because of that.

I'm Celebi, Voice of the Forest. I am supposed to be the guardian of the forest. But somehow, I ended up doing the opposite of what I was meant to do...

A/N: Well, that's that! I hope this satisfied you people for having a fanfic about Dark Celebi, and seeing Celebi's Point of View about the whole ordeal.

I was planning on making this a novelization of the whole movie but from Celebi's POV, and even started it, but I changed my mind and switched to this. Sorry if you were hoping for that. I'm talking to you, Azelf.

This is surprisingly my first Pokemon fanfic. I think it went pretty well, but constructive critisism is appreciated!

This story is kind of continued in my Eevee's Journal fanfic, so if you want more of this, go there.

Anyways, thanks for reading, see you next time!


End file.
